Cuisiner à la façon moldue
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Petit one shot: Harry lance un défi cuisine à Ginny


Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici un petit one shot écrit suite aux nuits du FOF auquel je n'ai pas pu participé à cause d'un problème d'internet. Mais j'ai eu envie de faire quand même les thèmes en une heure. Donc voici ce que j'ai écrit pour le mot **battre**. Et je remercie ma béta **Milju** pour sa correction orthographique. Bonne lecture... On se retrouve en bas...

* * *

**Cuisiner à la façon moldu**

Ginny Potter est une bonne cuisinière, une très bonne cuisinière même. Elle connaît beaucoup de sorts qui lui permettent de faire très rapidement des plats pour son mari. Mais Harry, son mari n'est pas fan de la cuisine magique. Il préfère aller manger chez les Weasley parce qu'Hermione fait la cuisine à la façon moldu et que ça donne un petit quelque chose assez particulier. Cela énerve particulièrement notre cuisinière hors pair.

- Quoi ! Tu veux encore aller manger chez mon frère ce soir ! Mais c'est pas possible !  
- Mais ma chérie… Te fâches pas. C'est juste qu'Hermione fait son superbe gâteau de Savoie et tu sais que j'adore ça. Et il nous a invité.  
- Parce que tu lui as demandé je suppose !  
- Heu…

Harry rougit et n'ose pas répondre. Quand Ginny est en colère c'est très dangereux. Il faut faire attention à tout ce qui est dit. Ce qu'elle dit est vrai mais si il l'approuvait, il sait qu'elle va très mal réagir. '

- Ton silence en dit long. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier son gâteau hein ? Moi aussi je sais faire des gâteaux de Savoie !  
- Heu, je sais ma chérie mais…  
- Mais quoi? Vas-y, dis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cuisine ?  
- Je préfère la cuisine moldue en fait…  
- A bah si c'est que ça, je vais t'en faire de la cuisine moldue ! C'est tellement simple… souffle Ginny, rassurée.  
- Tu en as déjà fait ? demande Harry un brin surpris.  
- Non mais si les moldus savent le faire alors je peux le faire !  
- D'accord ! Si tu arrives à faire un gâteau de Savoie, on mange ici, sinon on va chez Hermione et Ron.  
- Pari tenu. J'ai déjà le matériel, il ne me manque plus que la recette. Je vais de ce pas la demander à Hermione, dit Ginny en transplantant chez son amie.

Elle en revient avec la précieuse recette. Elle s'installe dans la cuisine pendant qu'Harry, assis dans le salon, la surveille du coin de l'œil.

- Attention, je te surveille ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et je ne t'aide bien sûr pas !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Je vais gérer toute seule. Alors… Voyons la recette…

* * *

**Gâteau de Savoie**

Ingrédients (pour 6 personnes) :  
- 6 oeufs  
- 250 g de sucre  
- 150 g de farine  
- 50 g de fécule  
- un zeste de citron

Préparation :

Mélanger les jaunes d'oeufs et le sucre jusqu'à ce qu'ils blanchissent et gonflent un peu.  
Dans un saladier à part, mélanger la farine + la fécule + le zeste de citron.  
Dans un autre saladier, battre les blancs d'oeufs en neige bien fermes.  
Mettre une cuillère de blancs d'oeufs dans le sucre et tourner très fort. Puis une cuillère du mélange de farine, puis une cuillère de blancs d'oeufs etc.  
Cuire 5 mn à 200°C puis 40 mn à 150°C.

* * *

_Ça va, ça à l'air plutôt simple. Alors c'est parti !_

Et Ginny attaque la recette sans trop de problème. Elle peste sur le nombre de saladier à utiliser mais à part ça, tout se passe bien. Elle rit d'avance de la tête d'Harry quand il verra le résultat. Elle est une très bonne cuisinière et ça n'est pas une simple recette qui allait la gêner. Certes avec la magie c'est plus simple puisque les plats se font tout seuls mais bon…  
Mais sa joie se fane vite quand elle voit : battre les blancs en neige… Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut bien dire ? Comment est-il possible de transformer ces blancs d'œufs en neige sans magie ? Elle regarde son bol et soupire. Non vraiment, elle ne comprend pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire et elle refuse de demander de l'aide à Harry. Autant baisser les bras tout de suite. Si elle lui demandait de l'aide, c'était comme si elle lui avouait son échec et non, foi de Ginny, elle n'échouerait pas face à une recette de cuisine !

- Tu t'en sors ?  
- Mais oui Harry qu'est-ce que tu crois!  
- Je t'entendais soupirer c'est tout.  
- Non tout va bien, lui souffla-t-elle, peu convaincue.  
- Avec un fouet ma chérie ! lui dit Harry de son canapé en riant  
- Quoi ?

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il avait reprit sa lecture de la gazette du sorcier en pouffant.

_Un vrai gamin, pensa Ginny. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà… Un fouet…_

Elle prit le fouet et regarda le petit bol de blanc d'œufs. Son regard passa du fouet au bol puis retourna sur le fouet… Elle essaya de mélanger le blanc avec le fouet mais rien de se passait. Elle accéléra. Pas plus de succès. Elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Non, ça n'était pas des blancs d'œufs qui auraient raison du talent de cuisinière de Ginny. Si Hermione y arrivait, elle était capable de le faire. Plus elle s'énervait plus elle accélérait. Les blancs commençaient à se transformer en mousse blanche. Ginny poussa un cri de victoire. Elle allait réussir. Mais au lieu de conserver la cadence, elle accéléra et très vite ce qui devait arriver arriva… Plus de la moitié du contenu sortit du bol et alla s'étaler sur le plan de travail et sur la tenue de Ginny. Cette dernière hurla. Harry entendant ce cri quitta son fauteuil et se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir ce qui arrivait à sa femme. Il la trouva la tête dans les mains, enragée et sa robe et son tablier pleins de blanc d'œufs. Il explosa de rire.

- Franchement Harry, tu es un vrai gamin. Ça n'est pas drôle du tout. Ma robe est bousillée et le gâteau est raté.  
- Alors j'ai gagné ? Tu t'avoues vaincue !  
- Oui, tu as gagné… lui lança-t-elle avec un regard noir. Mais je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas réussi à faire mieux.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Il prit le fouet et reprit ce que Ginny avait entamé. Il fouetta le mélange d'un geste assuré et 1 minute plus tard le bol était rempli d'une substance blanche et ferme. Ginny était sidérée. Il la regarda avec un sourire qui signifiait "Tu vois, c'est facile". Dépitée, elle jeta son tablier à terre et quitta la pièce. Harry éclata de rire et lui envoya pendant qu'elle entendait encore :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai dis 20 heures à Hermione. Tu as encore 20 minutes pour te changer, prendre une douche si besoin est, pour être présentable.

Au grognement qu'il entendit en provenance de la chambre, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Hermione amena son gâteau de Savoie, Ginny tira une tête de dix pieds de long et Harry se mit à rire. Ron et Hermione les regardèrent bizarrement et Harry dit seulement une chose en évitant un coup de pied de Ginny.

- Gâteau de Savoie 1 – Ginny 0.

Aux regards que lui lancèrent leurs amis, Ginny se trouva obligée d'ajouter, toute penaude :

- On va dire que je ne suis pas douée pour transformer des blancs d'œufs en neige… Heu pardon, pour battre des blancs en neige.

* * *

Voila! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? C'est la première fois que j'écris avec ce couple et je me suis bien amusée! Bon, vous avez raisons j'ai carrément craqué mais quand j'ai lu le thème envoyer par **Miss de Lune** par portable en temps réelle je n'ai pas eu envie d'écrire ni un combat, ni une histoire de personnes battu... Alors donnez moi votre avis dans une review!

Ah et pour ceux qui suivent _L'ombre de Severus_, le chapitre est en cours d'écriture et j'espère le finir ce week end. Vous l'aurez donc normalement en début de semaine prochaine.

Voila! Bisous à tous et à bientot j'espère...

PS: Je vous ai parler de **Milju**', ma béta que j'adore... Et bien allez lire la fanfic qu'elle écrit actuellement sur Twilight. Je suis sa béta aussi et je prend beaucoup de plaisir à faire ce boulot! Et lisez aussi les drabbles de **Miss de Lune** pendant que vous y êtes. C'est une jolie plongée dans l'univers des différents personnages d'Harry Potter.


End file.
